A design of a measuring device and a combine harvester are known from EP 1 169 905 A1. A design of a measuring device for measuring a mass flow composed of bulk material, in particular grains, is described therein. The bulk material is conveyed by means of a continuous, circulating conveyor, partially enclosed by a housing, having planar conveyor elements, from a lower bulk material receiving area to a higher bulk material delivery area. A substantially circular movement is imposed on the bulk material released from the respective conveyor element in the radial direction of an inner surface of a cover section of the housing thereby by a guide surface formed in the upper region of the conveyor. As a result, the bulk material is redirected toward a sensor surface of the measuring device. The measuring device measures the centrifugal force exerted by the harvest flow. The throughput of the harvest conveyed by the conveyor can be determined on the basis of the measurement values for the centrifugal force. The sensor surface has a front edge at the intake side that is bent outward, such that there is break in the transition between the guide surface and the sensor surface. As a result, the flow of the harvest is compromised prior to or when striking the sensor surface, having an effect on the measurement precision.